1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to copying bit aligned texture data and, more specifically, to using font processing engines to read and align the texture data to perform a blit operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems for performing font filtering are configured to filter a region of a bitmap and produce a coverage value. In those conventional systems texture blit operations are typically performed by a graphics engine configured to process two-dimensional data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to reuse font filtering engines to perform bitmap blit operations in order to conserve die area.